Conventionally, a printer is known which draws out and conveys the roll-shaped paper held by a paper holding section using a platen roller and then prints on the paper. In this printer, when the paper starts to be conveyed by the platen roller, due to the mass load of the roll section of the paper held by the paper holding section, the paper conveyed on the platen roller slides easily, which results sometimes in a degradation in print quality.
In order to inhibit the degradation in print quality, a printer is developed which is equipped with a buffer section that uses a propping member to press the paper drawn out from the paper holding section. When starting to convey paper, the buffer section counteracts the pull applied to the paper using a spring, thereby inhibiting the sliding of the paper conveyed on the platen roller.